Sky Blue Sadness
by Harikiya
Summary: Wildflower (n): a flower of an uncultivated variety or a flower growing freely without human intervention. MinatoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: A series of past conversations Minato had with his lover (who is now dead) and the moments they shared. I'm not quite sure where this will go, but I really wanted to write it, drabbles MinatoxOC. Please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter One

 _Wildflowers are my favorite._

 _Why?_

 _Because they are flowers of an uncultivated variety that grow freely in places no one thinks would be possible, and they grow completely without human intervention._

 _Are you making a critique about mankind?_

 _Look at the world we're living in Minato. The Third Great Shinobi War rages on around us, children are dying, and I guarantee you, when and if this nightmare ever ends, there will be no victors._

The dark grey sky threatens for the hundredth time to unleash a thousand droplets of rain and for the hundredth time, Minato stops himself from screaming at the sky to just _rain already_. The sky is determined to remain in a state of limbo and it takes every ounce of Minato's diminishing self control to hold back his anger. _Wash it all away_ , he thinks in anguish.

One of his hands is clenched in a tight fist and the other holds about a dozen stems of wildflower. His normally bright blue eyes stare blankly at the smooth stone in front of him, a name is carved skillfully unto the grey surface along with the Hidden Leaf insignia. The weather has not yet tarnished the stone yet and Minato feels a pang of guilt for wanting it to rain, he doesn't want her final resting place to be tarnished in any way, he wants it to remain as flawless and pristine as the person whose name is engraved on the top was, but he knows it is inevitable.

There was bright yellow chrysanthemums placed on the grave, they're fresh probably placed there this morning and he knows Kushina must have put them there.

Minato sighs tiredly, before gently placing the bundle of wildflowers next to the chrysanthemums. He presses his fingers to his lips and then softly touches the cool grey stone. Springening his uniform and tightening his headband, he rises giving the name of the gravestone on last glance before walking away. She was right, he thinks, there are no winners in war but he won't let her death be in vain.

* * *

Author's note: These chapters won't be super long, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:A big thanks to all those who read, reviewed, and favorited the last chapter! This chapter is a bit longer than the first! I hope you enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Two

Minato has long lost count of the number of bodies he slashed through, the thumps on the ground barely registering in his ears as he continues, feeling more like a machine than a human being. With a bitter chuckle, he thinks, _I'm just a weapon used to dispose of other weapons._

In the far recesses of his mind, Minato can remember the words Jiraiya-sensei said to him during his younger days as a ninja, when the guilt of taking a life had consumed him with guilt. It was when he had carried the number of lives he had taken around with him like a heavy anchor, _Don't bother counting the number of people you kill. There are far more important things to keep track of._ At the time, it had relieved Minato of his guilt and he had stopped counting completely, but right now, he would love nothing more than for Jiraiya-sensei to come and ease his pain with his words of wisdom.

Minato raises his kunai again and again, left and right, he doesn't stop until he is the only one left standing on the battlefield. In the next second, Minato is flying deep through the tree, the rough wind hitting his face barely registers as he continuously tries to ease the tightness in his chest.

 _This is war, get a grip on yourself,_ he thinks over and over, _I can't let her death be for nothing._

A familiar pang erupts in his chest when the sadistic voice in the back of his mind taunts him, _Foolish boy, nothing you do now will make up for what you let happen. You failed the minute you stood there, watching her bleed to death,_ Minato winces, and the voice continues, happy at his self-inflicted misery, _Now, you want to avenge her but how can you do that when it was all your fault? You don't even try to save her!_ " The voice shouts at the end and Minato clutches his head, screaming back at the voice, _I did! I did!_ But the voice continues repeating the accusations like a mantra.

He shuts his eyes tightly, screaming at the voice to shut up but it never does. The harsh words echo in Minato's head, sharper than kunai. After what feels like hours, the voice finally ceases it assault, deciding that the blonde has been tormented enough, and retreats into the darkest recesses of Minato's mind.

The pain doesn't ease and no amount of medicine will relieve Minato of his pain. All that is left is a war with no end in sight, a handful of memories of brighter days, a tired beating organ in his chest, and a soft voice in his head, reminding him that life is still worth living.

" _Kushina!" Minato yelled as he saw her limping through the village gates, clutching her side. Her face was slightly pale and she seemed to be holding back a whimper, but aside from that she seemed fine._

" _Hi Minato! Want to get some ramen?" She asked cheerfully, completely unbothered by her injuries. "I can always fill out my report afterwards, you know!"_

" _Ramen? Kushina, you have go to hospital to take care of your injuries!" Minato exclaimed, though he wasn't entirely surprised she was thinking about food instead of her health._

" _Absolutely not! I'm starving and these injuries are not as bad as you're making them out to be!" Kushina huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from Minato._

 _He sighed tiredly, knowing he would have to resort to desperate measures in order to get her to go to the hospital, "Kushina, if you go to the hospital with me then I'll treat you to all the ramen you want." Minato negotiated with the stubborn Uzumaki._

 _To his surprise, Kushina burst out laughing, wincing as a result, "Minato, you need to find a better bargaining chip! You always treat me to ramen every time we eat together, you know! However, since you're being such a good friend worrying about me, I'll let me take you to the hospital."_

 _Minato breathed a sigh of relief as Kushina dragged him to Konoha's hospital by the arm like he was the one who was injured. Thankfully, when the pair got to the hospital, it was quite empty, and they were escorted to a room immediately._

 _After a few seconds, Kushina's stomach growled again and she was in full rage mode, "I'm going to die from hunger, Minato-baka! It doesn't even hurt that badly, you know!" She roared as the Yellow Flash silently backed away, raising his hands up in defense._

" _That may be so Uzumaki-san, but an open wound can become infected easily, turning what once was an easily treatable injury into something more complicated. Besides, it is better to immediately take care of injuries than to wait longer than necessary, right?" A soft voice interrupted from the doorway, and both shinobi turned to see a dark brown haired medical ninja around their age standing there, smiling softly._

 _Despite her injuries and her hunger, the first thing that came to Kushina was that the medical ninja was absurdly beautiful. She had medium length silky hair and bright brown eyes, without a doubt, she must have been the most beautiful woman in Konoha. The calming aura she transmitted naturally and her gentle smile would put anyone at ease._

 _Kushina snapped out of her awe in time and muttered a quiet, "I guess you're right." Which prompted the other kunoichi to smile before motioning her to sit on the table._

 _After she asked the routine questions, she expertly examined the injuries, careful not to irritate them anymore. A few minutes passed before the medical ninja gave Kushina a small smile, "There's nothing to be worried about, the wounds aren't too deep and I can heal them quickly."_

 _Kushina nodded and a smoothing, green glow emitted from her hands. Within seconds, the pain disappeared and when the medical ninja removed her hands, the wound at Kushina's side was gone without the trace of a scar._

 _Without a word, she shifted her focus to Kushina's ankle, repeating the same process and immediately healed the cut.. Kushina looked on in awe and quickly nodded her thanks when her wounds was healed._

" _Thank you for taking care of my friend," Minato spoke, finally breaking out of the shocked stupor he was in that began when the medical ninja walked in._

 _For the first time, she turned towards him and smiled, "It's no problem, Namikaze-san. It's part of my job after all." Minato felt his breath get knocked out of him when she smiled at him. It didn't escape his notice either that she knew who he was. With a jolt, he realized that she wasn't nearing the typical medical ninja uniform, which was strange, but before he had the chance to ask, she spoke again._

 _Turning her attention back to Kushina, she said, "You're all set to go, Uzumaki-san." She gave the pair one last smile before preparing to leave._

 _Kushina immediately perked up, yelling, "RAMEN!" hastily grabbing Minato's arms before sprinting out the door when she abruptly stopped, almost causing the blonde ninja to slam into her. Minato let out a grunt which Kushina ignored, turning her attention to the startled medical ninja,"Wait, I'm sorry but I didn't get your name."_

" _Oh! I'm sorry, I must've forgotten to tell you. My name is Emiko." Emiko said softly, looking amused at Kushina's antics and Minato's sheepish smile before bowing and exiting the room._

 _It was only after he and Kushina were sitting side by side in Ichiraku ramen, did it strike Minato that Emiko had a tattoo on her shoulder, with a shock, he realized that it was the tattoo members of the ANBU received._

 _Emiko_ , Minato thinks as he races back to the Hidden Leaf village, _I'm sorry._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Wow! Three reviews on the last chapter! You guys are awesome! Huge thank you to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

 **IMPORTANT: Please read the author's note at the end which contains information about future updates about this story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Emiko is my character.

* * *

Chapter Three

Sarutobi Hiruzen had long accepted death as a companion in his life. Afterall, he had watched many of his precious people die, had grieved along with families and friends. However, there were three incidents that he was sure would haunt him long after he departed from the living world.

The first was when his sensei, the second Hokage, chose to sacrifice himself so their escort unit could escape. It was also the day when he was named Hokage and everything changed.

The second still brought pain to his heart whenever he thought about it. Perhaps that morning when he looked outside and saw the ominous dark clouds, he should have foresaw a tragedy happen. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for what he saw later that day when he was called to the village gates.

There was a crowd surrounding someone, and when he saw the head of pale blonde hair, his heart stopped. Tsunade, who had always remained so strong and dedicated to her village, even after her little brother died, looked like a ghost. Hiruzen knew he would never forget the empty, lost look in his student's hazel eyes, a look that told him she would never be the same. Her normally fair skin looked sickly with flecks of dried blood on her face, and her lip trembled in an effort to stop from crying.

The crowd parted as he approached, and when he saw what was in her arms, he understood.

Though in his current state, Hiruzen could hardly make out who the shinobi was, but it still wasn't hard. He had spent four shinobi out on a mission and three returned with a corpse. Kato Dan was barely recongizedbale, his skin looks translucent, and his normally pale blue hair was coated in blood which smeared onto Tsunade's uniform, it didn't look like she noticed.

"Tsunade." He spoke, looking at his former student.

Empty hazel eyes turned to look at them and at that moment, Hiruzen would have given his life to end her pain, but he knew it was a fool's wish.

When members of the medical core approached ready to take Dan's body away, Tsunade broke. She stretched and yelled, "No! Stay away! Stay away from me! You can't take him! You can't take him from me!" She screamed causing many to lower their heads in sorrow as the village's princess broke down in front of them.

The medical ninja backed away, giving him a glance and he understood. He approached his former student the way one would approach an injured animal. Tsunade was gripping tightly onto Dan like it would bring him back, her tears falling onto his face, when Hiruzen placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Tsunade, please." He whispered.

She looked at him with eyes had held the all the pain in the world, and slowly released her hold on her lover. When the medical ninja approached her, she gently placed him on the stretched like he was a newborn baby who needed protection from the world, rather than a dead man who met his end fighting to protect his home.

When his body disappeared from view, Tsunade collapsed in her sensei's arms.

And then, there was the third incident. Hiruzen sighed when he thought back to that dreadful day two months ago.

It was a nightmare, however unlike the stormy day when Tsunade had returned with the body of Kato Dan in her arms, it was a perfectly clear day when Minato had arrived with the dead body of Emiko tenderly pressed to his chest. From a distance, it looked like she was sleeping and he was just carrying her home. It wasn't until they got closer did they see the long, deep cut starting from Emiko's chest and ending at her lower stomach.

Minato had not protested when the medical core took her away, instead he looked like man who he had just lost the light in his life, and knew he would never get it back. Afterwards, Minato didn't talk, eat, or sleep for days, not even with Kushina and Jiraiya's combined efforts could get a reaction out of him.

It wasn't until after Emiko was buried that Minato seemed to snap out of his stupor and requested a mission. Immediately, Hiruzen knew what was happened and tried to convince Minato to take some time off, but no matter what, Minato was adamant that he would return to the battlefield, one way or another and Hiruzen had no choice but agree.

Hiruzen knew people dealt with death in different ways, Tsunade ran from her ghosts while Minato had thrown himself into work, taking mission after mission without any breaks, in order to distract himself from his grief.

"Well done, Minato. We have received reports that the enemy has suffered great losses and are beginning to retreat." The third Hokage spoke, each word releasing a small puff of smoke into the air.

Minato nodded and mumbled a quiet, "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage sighed as he looked at Konoha's famous Yellow Flash. Namikaze Minato was a hollow shell of who he once was. The bloodstains on his hands sharply contrasted his pale skin, while his blue eyes were dull and empty. His hair was dull and limp and the scent of metal and blood clung to him like second skin.

 _Tragedy plagues every generation_ , Hiruzen thinks somberly.

"Minato, I know you want to be out there, but the war is almost over. You have done your part. Stay in the village for awhile, your team has been missing you." Hiruzen states and Minato reluctantly nods before disappearing.

Minato feels a pang of guilt, he has missed his team as well. He hasn't seen them in a little over two months and knows they have grown a lot. Rin, Obito, and Kakashi are chunin, each with different interests and were off going their own thing.

In his absence, Kakashi most likely has taken the role of captain and Minato feels the ghost of smile form when he thinks about Obito loudly complaining about Kakashi's harsh methods and Rin trying to pacify both boys.

When the three were not together, Minato was sure that Kakashi would go on solo missions, Obito would be training somewhere, and Rin would be working at the hospital where help was always in high demand due to the war.

Minato knew her patients would be in good hands because Rin was an amazing medical ninja. She had saved Obito and Kakashi from death more than once and even helped heal Minato whenever he was injured.

Minato was proud of how skilled Rin had become and he knew that Emiko would be too.

" _If you're so interested in the girl, why don't you just do back to the hospital and talk to her, you know? It's not like you don't know her name!" Kushina had exclaimed, one day when the two of them were sitting outside. Minato had been strangely silent and Kushina immediately knew he was thinking about the medical ninja they had met at the hospital two weeks ago._

" _I wasn't thinking about Emiko, Kushina." Minato lied, he had been thinking about her, in fact she rarely left his mind but he wasn't about to tell Kushina that. She would tease him endlessly._

" _Emiko huh? On a first name basis I see." Kushina teased and Minato was about to comment that he didn't know her last name when he saw the look on her face and knew he was about to either embarrass himself or she would embarrass him._

" _That settles it!" Kushina exclaimed jumping to her feet excitedly, "We're going to find her, you know!"_

 _Some civilians turned and looked at them weirdly, forcing Minato to give them an apologetic smile. Minato placed a gentle hand on Kushina's shoulder, "Kushina please keep your voice down." Which caused the Uzumaki to roll her eyes but sat back down._

" _Anyways," Kushina continued, "Let's go to the hospital and find her. Then I can tell her all how you can't stop thinking about her, you know!" She teased._

 _Minato mentally groaned, racking his brain on ways to get out of this when the Hokage's messenger hawk appeared. Minato quickly slipped the note off its leg and breathed a sigh of relief, his team had been summoned for a mission._

" _Looks like you'll have to find her yourself, Kushina. I have a mission." Minato said, not bothering to hide the relief in his voice._

 _Kushina growled, "This isn't over, Minato!" But her friend was already off in search for the members of his team._

 _Luckily, the first member of his team wasn't far away._

" _Not bad Obito," Minato commented as he walked towards his student, who was standing on the edge of a pier practicing his fireball jutsu._

 _The young Uchiha had startled at the noise and whipped around too quickly, nearly falling into the lake if it wasn't for Minato's quick reflexes that allowed him to grab the boy just before he hit the water._

" _Obito! Are you okay?" Minato asked his student._

" _What? Oh don't worry! I'm fine sensei, you just caught me off guard!" Obito responded laughing and rubbing the back of his head with a faint blush on his cheeks._

 _Minato smile fondly at his student before motioning Obito to follow him. Obito didn't miss a beat and quickly got to his feet, "Do we have a mission sensei?" The Uchiha asked excitedly._

" _Yes, we do. I'll fill you in on the details once we have to whole team together. You go find Kakashi and I'll go look for Rin. We'll meet up at the training field."_

 _Obito frowned slightly at the mention of the Hatake but nodded nonetheless, stalking off to find the grey haired boy._

 _It didn't take long for Minato to find Rin, she had mentioned some time ago that she was starting to work at the hospital and that was the first place he looked. After asking the receptopinst if Rin was there, he was directed outside towards a place near the hospital where the herbs were grown. Minato thanked her and left, slightly unnerved by how intensely she was staring at him._

 _True to word, he found his student picking some herbs and placing them in wooden baskets. Minato made his way over to her just as she looked up._

" _Minato-sensei! Do we have a mission?" Rin asked, smiling when she saw him approach._

" _Yes, we should go join Obito and Kakashi before they kill each other." Minato joked as he watched Rin place the herbs in one of the baskets before rising. Rin carried two of the baskets while Minato grabbed the other two._

 _As the pair made their way out of the forest Minato curiously asked, "What special medical properties does this herb have?"_

" _They bring down fever and are commonly used in medicine. However, they also are great just for everyday purposes, like in tea to keep the immune system in good condition, sensei." Rin responded and he could tell how much she was interested in medicine._

" _That's quite amazing." Minato commented and Rin nodded in agreement as the two entered the hospital._

 _Rin lead him up to the level where the herbs would be stored and later used, when Minato suddenly felt something was off. It was at the same moment that he heard a voice that had enraptured him since their first meeting._

" _Are those the herbs for the medicine, Rin-chan?"_

 _Both teacher and student turned to see the owner of the voice standing behind a desk, looking like she had been there for sometime._

 _I didn't even sense her, Minato thought both in shock and awe._

 _However, nothing in the world could have prepared him for what came out of Rin's mouth, and Minato almost lost his grip on the baskets._

" _Nee-san!"_

* * *

Author's note: First of all, I want to thank everyone for the overwhelming support I've received for Sky Blue Sadness! I truly didn't imagine this many people would read this story! I'm starting my second year of college soon which means updates will be a bit slow. Unfortunately, I've also been experiencing some writer's block as well. Please be patient, and thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry I've been gone for awhile. College is crazy but I'm on break right now and trying to write as much as I can. Thank you for reading and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Emiko is my character.

* * *

Chapter Four

Emiko-neesan had been there for as long as Rin could remember. She knew they were not related by blood but they acted like they were and that was more than enough for Rin.

Emiko's mother had been on the same genin team as Rin's father and the two had developed an close, family-like bond. Rin's mother had been on the same genin team as Emiko's father and they too have also developed a close bond. That was why when Emiko's parents were killed on a mission, Rin's parents did not hesitate to take their best friend's three year old daughter into their care and they treated her like one of their own.

While Emiko had struggled at first, she soon adapted to her new family and Rin became the younger sister she never had.

She helped Rin with everything from academy homework to her personal troubles, and Rin looked up to her in the way any younger sibling would to an older sibling.

There was a time when the two were joined at the hip and when Emiko started going on longer missions and harder missions, Rin found herself lonely despite having her parents and Obito.

Rin knew her sister's work was important and knew that Emiko tried everything she could to spend more time with Rin. However the mission requests never slowed down and Rin started to see less and less of her sister.

During the time when Emiko-neesan was working for the ANBU full time, Rin and her parents had grown increasingly worried that Emiko would collapse under the pressure and in the worst case scenario she would self destruct. Emiko's normally bright brown eyes looking hollow and empty with every mission she returned from. Emiko stopped eating meals with the family and rarely smiled or laughed anymore. Whenever she was home, she would spend most of her time either in the hospital or locked in her room. Rin had never said anything, Rin wished every night upon the stars that Lord Hokage would allow Emiko a break from her duties.

So when Emiko announced that she would be working at the hospital for a few months, Rin has burst out crying from relief. It wasn't a break, not really, but anything was better than having her sister go on back to back ANBU missions. Rin noticed that working at the hospital had replenished Emiko's energy and spirit in a way because her sister looked visibly better. Rin thought it made sense, she would not be able to heal others if she wasn't in the condition to do so.

It was around the same time that Emiko had started offering Rin to work with her at the hospital and began to seriously teach Rin everything she knew. It was during those moments when Rin felt the closest to Emiko.

It was times like those that Rin thought she had the best sister in the whole world, and learning medical ninjutsu had been one of their few sister bonding times that Rin could remember given Emiko's hectic schedule.

The other time was when Emiko had taken Rin to the small lake near their house to look at the night sky and make wishes whenever they could. Even now, Rin could hear Emiko's whisper to her, _Hope is the most important thing, never lose it Rin-chan._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Wow, I've missed writing so much! Thank you for your support! Please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Emiko is my character.

* * *

Chapter Five

Rin felt the coldness in her chest start to leave for the first time in months. It was a beautiful day and Team Minato were gathered together. It was the first time that the entire team had been together and strange as it might sound, Rin was happy to see Kakashi and Obito at each other necks. It reminded Rin of the good times before everything fell apart.

When Rin had received the summons, she felt a burst of joy. While she loved her job at the hospital, it was the only place besides the lake that Rin felt she was closest to her sister, she had missed her team, missed the thrill of going on a mission.

As she approached Team Seven's training field, the sight made Rin stop dead in her tracks.

Obito was _early._

"Obito-kun!" Rin yelled, the familiar happiness flooding her whenever she saw her childhood friend. He had grown, in fact he towered over her, but he still had the same cheerful grin that could light up the Five Great Nations. Rin was glad, that smile was something that she never wanted to see go out.

"Rin-chan!" Obito exclaimed amd before she knew it, she was wrapped in a bone crushing hug.

"Obito… can't breathe." Rin mumbled against his chest. In the next second, she was released and Obito was quickly apologizing. Rin waved off his apologies with a friendly smile, truthfully, she didn't mind it, she had missed his warmth.

"Obito! Look at you! You've grown so much, I bet you so much stronger too!" Rin said, pride glowing in her eyes as she looked up at him.

At her praise, Obito quickly flushed a deep red and rubbed the back of his head, attempting to get out a humble response, when they were interrupted.

"He might look grown up, but his intelligence and skills are still mediocre, if that."

Both whipped their heads around to see a silver haired, masked ninja. Kakashi Hatake.

Like a light switch, Obito changed from lovestruck fumbling to hot-headed, quick to anger, and shouting that Rin almost blinked. While they have been away from each other for quite some time, it was clear that no matter how long, some things would never change.

"Kakashi-baka! I'll show you!" Obito shouted before lunging at the other boy, only for Kakashi to effortlessly dodge, causing Obito to face plant hard into the ground.

"Well… I see some things haven't changed." A new voice spoke, both amused and exasperated.

"Minato-sensei!" All three escalimed, differentiating in volume but identical in enthusiasm.

Minato felt the first true, honest smile bloom on his lips. His team. They were all okay. They were all _alive._

"Obito-kun, Kakashi-kun… Rin-chan, I've missed you all." Minato said in his usual calm voice but it was clear he was happy to see him.

In typical fashion, Obito jumped at the opportunity to tell Minato-sensei about all the things that he had learned, and true to form, Kakashi scoffed, sneered, and insulted the young Uchiha, whose temper erupted like a volcano.

In the middle of it all, Minato-sensei stood holding Obito back calmly as his tried to shoot Kakashi a disappointed look but failed miserably. Rin herself couldn't find it in herself to feel exasperated at her team's antics. She was just too happy to feel anything else.

Rin took another look at Minato-sensei, who had successfully managed to calm the temperamental Uchiha, a small, relieved smile on his face as a crisis was averted. Minato-sensei sensed her looking at him, and shot her a cheerful smile. In an instant, Rin was brought back to simpler days, when she had seen that smile much more often, and sometimes even brighter whenever Emiko-neesan was around.

" _It's an honor to meet the Legendary Yellow Flash." Emiko spoke after Rin had introduced her sister and her sensei to each other._

 _Minato smiled politely, "Thank you, but the pleasure's all mine. I've heard of your unprecedented mission success from my fellow jonin. It was your amazing leadership that allowed Konoha to gain the upper hand against the Hidden Cloud."_

 _Emiko flushed slighting under his warm gaze, "You're too kind, Namikaze-san. Besides I can't take all the credit, most of it due to my amazing team._ "

" _Please call me Minato. Besides, while that might be true, a team's synrconsity depends on it's leader." Minato responded._

 _Rin watched as the two conversed, complimenting each other as they politely shifted the spotlight and admiration to the back and forth to the other. Rin was slightly confused, why be shy when the entire Shinobi World knew how deadly these two shinobi were? It had been like this for about ten minutes and Rin was about to say something when Emiko looked down at her, as if she just remembered she had sent Rin to get some herbs._

" _Oh Rin-chan! Thank you for getting those herb! I'm sorry for keeping you from your mission. Good luck!" Emiko said, gently taking the basket of herbs Rin handed her, before turning to look at the jonin, "Thank you for being an amazing sensei to Rin and I'm sorry if this deplayed your mission in any way, Minato-san."_

 _Minato nodded, "The pleasure is all mine and it's no trouble. It was a pleasure meeting you." He held out the baskets of herbs for her take, neither missing the way their fingers touched during the exchange._

 _Emiko smiled before offering the two a wave goodbye. Minato and Rin returned her wave as they walked away, but Rin couldn't help but notice how bright Minato-sensei smile was as he talked to Emiko-neesan and the way both their faces were slightly flushed during their conversation._


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Emiko is my character.

* * *

Chapter Six

" _We've got to stop meeting like this." Emiko said as she carefully wrapped a bandage around Minato's arm. "There, I've stopped the bleeding and sped up the healing process. It should be all healed by tomorrow but until then, don't push it." Emiko warned, trying to give the blonde shinobi her sternest look._

 _Minato had the brains to look apologetic, "I know, I know, Emiko-chan. I'll be careful." He gulped slightly at her glare. When Emiko wanted to be, she could be scarier than Kushina in full rage mode. That was probably one of the reasons why the two kunoichi got along so well. In an effort to lighten the mood Minato added, "Besides, is meeting like this so bad?"_

 _It worked. Slowly the crease between Emiko's eyebrows that made Minato desire to stroke until it disappeared faded away._

 _Ever since that day at the hospital when Minato had discovered that Emiko was Rin's adoptive sister, the two jonin had become extremely close. Minato had discovered that she was the youngest kunoichi to join the ANBU, however she was currently on leave and working full time at the hospital. In addition, they both were listed as flew on sight in the bingo book and both were part of the small group of shinobi the Hokage trusted with the deadliest missions._

 _Besides their deadly reputations, both got to know the other on a deeper level. Until Emiko met Minato at the hospital, the Yellow Flash was simply another one of her comrades, and her baby sister's sensei. In fact, she had rarely seen him around the village, except that one time at the hospital where Kushina was injured and after that, only a handful of times in passing at the Hokage Building._

 _In addition to being in each other's company, the jonin had started to train together as well. From Minato, Emiko learned new techniques and grew faster, and from Emiko, Minato learned to increase his genjutsu skills as well more advanced medical ninjutsu._

 _In the middle of the chaos of the bloodiest war known to the Shinobi World, the two had somehow become so deeply intertwined in each other's lives that separation would result in a wound deadlier than a poisoned kunai._

" _Idiot." Emiko murmured as she put away the bandages. "You know, I'm starting to think you actually like getting hurt."_

 _Minato said nothing, instead he offered her a light smile as he hopped off the examination table and slipped his jonin vest back on._

" _Comes with the job description," Minato jokes offering her a light smile but immediately stopped when he saw the hard, serious look on her face. "Emiko-chan, what's wrong?"_

 _At his question, Emiko quickly covered her worried expression with a quick fake smile that made Minato frown. "Nothing's wrong, Minato-kun. I was just thinking about the war, that's all."_

 _Minato shot her an unconvinced look but decided to let it slip. He would ask her about it later._

Minato waved as his three students dispersed in different directions. It had been good seeing them all again and for the first time in awhile, Minato felt hope bloom in his chest. While it was clear that his generation were doomed to bloodshed and war, perhaps, despite their generation being exposed to it as well, they wouldn't turn out as jaded as he had become.

Although there was Kakashi, but Minato believed that with enough time stuck with Rin, Obito, and Guy, Kakashi would see the light again.

As the sun began to set, Minato took out last at the receding shadows of this team. _The future,_ he thinks, _I have to do everything in my power to keep it bright._


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Thank you for your support! Please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Emiko is my character.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"I can't believe it! Minato-sensei is late! Even I'm here before him!" Obito exclaims disrupting the peaceful morning as the three members of Team Minato stood on the bridge, waiting for their sensei to show up for their daily training session.

"You're right Obito, Minato-sensei is rarely late." Rin commented while Kakashi ignored the two. As Obito continued to pace back and forth waiting for their sensei to arrive, Rin struggled to maintain a casual facade, especially in front of Kakashi ever watchful eyes but she had a feeling she knew exactly where their sensei was. The date did not go unnoticed by Rin either and she had dreaded thisdays for a long time, ever since her elder sister had been carried back to the village dead.

It was Emiko-neesan's birthday.

The sound of footsteps on the bridge caused all three heads to look at the newcomer, expecting it to be their sensei.

However instead of the usual bright blonde hair, this person had long, flowing red hair.

"Kushina-sensei, where is Minato-sensei?" Obito asked impatiently.

Neither Rin nor Kakashi missed the way Kushina's smile dropped and how her shoulders slumped, "He's busy today. That's why he sent me to tell you that today's meeting is cancelled."

"WHAT?!" Obito exclaimed while Kakashi stood there silently studying Kushina and Rin shifted her focus to the ground.

Sensing that she was about to be interrogated by the young Uchiha, she placed her hands on her hips and leaned towards him menacingly, "That was all I was supposed to tell you, you know! Now I've done what I'm suppose to, leave Minato alone today, got it?" Kushina growled as she towered over the quivering Uchiha.

"R-right, got it." Obito stammered as he backed away from the fearsome kunoichi.

After Obito had left, Kakashi turned to Rin looking suspicious, "I wonder where Minato-sensei is," Kakashi pondered, looking at Rin as if he knew she knew where their sensei was. However, this was personal and despite her feelings for Kakashi, she would not divulge her sensei's personal busy.

"I have no clue," Rin responded.

 _Rin bit back a smile as she saw her sister and sensei walking up the steps the their house. From the looks of it, it was clear that they had been doing some intense training and both jonin were sweaty and covered in dirt, though they did seem in very bright spirits._

 _As the two walked up the stairs, Rin already knew that Minato-sensei would be staying for dinner and moved retrieve an extra plate for him. By now, it was clear that if Emiko was out by the time the sun started setting, then she was with Minato and most likely, that meant the blonde man would be staying over for dinner._

 _Rin would be lying if she said she didn't find it slightly weird that her sensei was dating her older sister (Rin knows Emiko isn't her sister by blood but she chooses to ignore the fact) but as time went on, Rin could easily see how happier the two jonin were._

 _Minato-sensei was always a happy man, but whenever he was with Emiko, he transformed into someone else. It only made him more admirable in her eyes and she could think of no one better than her sensei to date her older sister. On the other hand, Emiko was cheerful in a more reserved way, but as she began spending more time with Minato-sensei, Rin noticed that Emiko started smiling and laughing more._

 _She wasn't the only one who noticed how Emiko seemed much happier with Minato around. Rin recalled a conversation that she had with her parents one day, while her sister was busy working at the hospital and Minato-sensei had stopped by to look for Emiko._

 _After he left, her mother stared at the door for a few moments before taking a sip of her tea._

" _He might be your brother-in-law soon," Her mother had stated while her father nodded along approvingly. Rin found herself silently agree, clearly noticing the connection between the two jonin. She admitted it would feel weird to address Minato-sensei her brother-in-law, she was relieved because she knew for certain that the blonde man would never force her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with._

 _Truthfully, she couldn't deny that she was excited for the two and agreed with her parents that it would happen anytime now, if the way the two older shinobi were acting was anything to go by._

 _If anything, she knew it would make her sister and her sensei happy which was enough for Rin to approve and be happy as well._

 _Despite the darkness and gloom that the war seemed to hang over everyone's heads, Rin found the few moments sitting in the house with her sister and sensei, talking about nothing and everything to be a silver lining in such darkness. Those memories were just as precious to Run as her memories with Team Seven and learning medical ninjutsu with Emiko._


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Emiko is my character.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Minato, you need to eat." A familiar voice broke through the quiet, solem air.

Minato knew who it was without even looking up, responding in a monotonous voice, "I'm fine Kushina."

"She wouldn't want to see you like this, you know that."

"I deserve this, I couldn't save her, I wasn't _fast_ enough." He said with self loathing in his voice.

"Minato," Kushina whispered softly.

There is no response and Kushina sighs deeply. After a moment, she walks towards the slumped over jonin, placing a small hand on his shoulder and nudging him to the side.

"At least, make some room for me. She was important to me too, you know." Kushina says and Minato obeys silently. He watches as Kushina places a bouquet of bright yellow chrysanthemums on the grave and feels the wound in his heart grow even more. He isn't sure if he loves or despireses the flower for all the memories that it brings him. It is precious that Kushina views the flower in a good light and treasures the memories that come along with it.

After a while of sitting together in silence, Kushina places a warm hand on his shoulder and stands up, "I'll tell your team something came up and you were unable to go to today's training session." Kushina states, giving him and the gravestone one last look before walking away.

His team, he had completely forgotten that they had a training session today and he feels guilty. All that has been going on in his brain is what today was and how much he was dreading it.

Minato knew that he should look for Rin and her family and spend some time with them as well, no doubt they were mourning just as much as he was.

* * *

Rin wondered around the training fields alone after Kakashi and Obito had left to go home.

Home.

Rin didn't want to think about going home today and seeing the lost looks on her parents faces. The expressions of mourning and sorrow in their eyes that never went away, Rin had no doubt that today the pain would be more present than ever, which is exactly why she had left the house before the sun rose.

She continued to wander aimlessly around the village as the night gradually crept in. It wasn't until around ten at she decided to head home. As expected both her parents her asleep, and as she made her way into the kitchn, she noticed that they had left a plate of food out for her.

Though Rin had no appetite, she slowly began eating, her mind subconsciously drifting back to happier times, when her family's dining table was filled with laughter and happiness. Most importantly, every seat was filled.

Rin had watched her sister's and Minato-sensei's relationship progress steadily within the first few months of knowing each other. They were perfect together, that was what everyone said, and Rin agreed. What had started as Minato-sensei casually dropping by whenever her sister was home to invite her to run random errands with him had developed to him eating meals with the family.

So it didn't come as a shock when Emiko had announced she was moving out. There was no need to add that she was moving in with Minato-sensei, by this point, everyone in the village knew they were a couple.

While Rin was happy for her sister, she couldn't completely hide her sadness that her sister was leaving. Emiko had been there as long as Rin could remember, and now she was leaving. Emiko must have noticed because one day after a busy day at the hospital, Emiko told Rin as they were walking home, " _I'll always be your older sister, no matter where I am_."

And she was. Whenever Rin needed help or advice, Emiko was always there. That was, until the day she came home in Minato-sensei's battered arms. Dead.

Rin finished her meal and washed the dishes. Still not tired, she went outside to the pier where she and Emiko had spent countless nights watching the stars.

 _Are you there nee-san?_ Rin thought, looking at the stars, _I miss you so much. Minato-sensei does too, he really needs your right now. Please watch over us._

As usual, the stars remained silent and distant, offering no comfort to the young mourning kunoichi.

 _Happy Birthday, Emiko-neesan,_ Rin whispered, hoping that the stars would respond but she was greeted with nothing but silence. Sighing softly, Rin gave the starry night sky one last glance before heading back home.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I just wanted to let everyone know that this story is coming to a close soon. Maybe three or four chapters after this. Thank you so much for your continuous support. It means the world to me. That being said, please enjoy this chapter and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Emiko is my character.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Minato walked silently through the halls of the Hokage building. He had just returned from an successful A-ranked assassination mission in the Hidden Stone and though he wasn't physically injured, the hollowness in his once vibrant blue eyes spoke volumes to what he experienced out there.

As he walked through the halls to turn in his mission report, shinobi moved quickly out of his way, avoiding his glance. Minato was well aware that he had become quite feared by some of his peers, which was something Minato had always hoped to avoid, but right now, he could care less. It seemed as if the war would never end at this point, and while he had successfully assassination one of the head jonin in the Hidden Stone, the Hidden Cloud had successfully infiltrated one of Konoha's bases, resulting in many casualties for the Leaf.

The screams and cries from the families of the fallen still echoed in Minato's ear even now. The neverending blood stains on his hands and clothes never washed out, the rising death toll, the explosions and screams, an endless pile of white mourning flowers, and uniform gravestones marking the names of the fallen… the name of the one person he had ever truly loved.

All around him, the war raged on and on, even in the safety of Minato's apartment, death and desturaction rapped at his door, begging to be let in. It was only in his dreams, that he was momentarily free from the crimson pools of blood, free from the images of lifeless eyes staring back at him. Only in Minato's dreams was he reunited with Emiko.

 _Emiko couldn't keep the grin off her face as she walked alongside Minato through the bustling village towards the lake. They had been dating for almost four months now, and had recently moved in together. While their work schedules were hectic, Emiko could never keep the smile off her face whenever they had a spare moment together._

 _It was one of those rare days when they were both off duty and they fully intended to spend it with each other. Dressed in civilian clothes, they had decided to have a picnic by the lake on their day off._

 _As Emiko was preparing the food, Minato had surprised her with a bundle of bright yellow chrysanthemums._

 _Emiko burst into a full grin as she remembered how the yellow flower the become her favorite and why Minato was so fond of giving her them._

 _It had started at the very beginning of her and Minato's relationship, when they were just about to go on their first date. She had been walking back to her adopted family's house after having a run a last minute errand when she heard Minato's voice inside of Inoichi Yamanaka's flower shop._

 _Judging from the tone of his voice, he was quite distressed about something while his companion seemed completely relaxed._

 _As Emiko walked closer, she heard Minato ask his companion, "Are you sure this would leave a good impression?"_

 _Whoever he was with must have been there for a long time or had a very short temper because they responded impatiently, "Yes, Minato! For the hundredth time, I'm sure! I've never steered you wrong before, you know!"_

 _Emiko's eyes widened as she heard the popular phrase that only one kunoichi in all of the shinobi world every said._

 _Kushina Uzumaki._

 _Emiko bit back a grin as she imagined the boisterous red headed kunoichi yelled at her calm, slightly shy boyfriend._

 _Behind the door, Emiko heard Minato mumble, "I can think of a few times off the top of my head."_

 _As Emiko gently parted the shops opening, Kushina let out a growl as she ripped the bright yellow chrysanthemums from Minato's hold and marched them towards a slightly trembling Inoichi._

 _Thrusting the flowers in his hand, Kushina seethed, saying to Inoichi, "Minato will take these."_

 _The she turned to a shocked Minato, "You'll see Minato. Emiko will love them, they're the exact same color as your hair. In many ways, both and chrysanthemums are the happy flower."_

 _Minato blanched at Kushina calling him the happy flower and was preparing to respond when he was cut off by a melodious laugh that warmed his insides. Turning around, Minato came locked eyes with a grinning Emiko, and felt his face beginning to warm up._

 _Kushina, however, was completely undisturbed and ran over to embrace Emiko as if they were old friends. Though Emiko was originally shocked by Kushina's enthusiastic greeting, she hugged the red headed kunoichi back. It was hard not to love Kushina._

 _As the two kunoichi pulled apart, Kushina said enthusiastically, "Emiko-chan! I heard you're going on a date today! Minato-baka has been debating which flowers to get you for the past three hours. Tell me, you like these flowers, don't you?" Kushina asked, gesturing wildly to the yellow flower._

" _Of course, I do!" Emiko said, aiming a warm smile at Minato, who breathed a sigh of relief._

" _YES! SEE I TOLD YOU, MINATO!" Kushina yelled so loudly at Emiko was sure Kumogakure could hear her._

 _Kushina grabbed the flowers and marched them to the counter where a partially amused, partially scared Inoichi who was watching the trio._

 _Emiko took Minato's hand as the couple followed Kushina. Emiko gave Inoichi a nod in greeting, she had seen him around ANBU headquarters a few times and from what she had heard, he was steadily rising to be the youngest head interrogation officer the Leaf has ever had._

 _Inoichi nodded in return, briefly glancing at her and Minato's intertwined hands. Of course, he knew about their relationship. Everyone in the Hidden Leaf knew about the Hokage's top kunoichi and Yellow Flash's relationship._

 _He wrapped the chrysanthemums in pale blue tissue paper and when Minato went to pay, Inoichi shook his head, "It's on the house."_

 _Predictability, Minato started to protest but Inoichi quickly stopped him, "Please Minato-san, I insist."_

 _Seeing that he wasn't going to change Inoichi's mind, Minato thanked him for his generous gift before turning and giving them to Emiko with a bright smile._

 _Emiko grinned at him as she gently took the flowers from him, giving him a peck on the cheek._

 _Emiko could hear Kushina cheering from behind him as Minato flushed slightly, before extending his arm, "Ready to go?"_

 _Grabbing his hand, Emiko nodded, "Yes."_

 _With that, the two waved goodbye to Kushina and Inoichi and left to go on their very first date._

 _Inoichi and Kushina watched from the counter as Emiko and Minato walked out of the shop, the bright yellow chrysanthemums securely in Emiko's arms as the couple entered the street holding hands._

 _Inoichi wasn't sure if Kushina had known what yellow chrysanthemums meant when she picked them for Minato to give to Emiko, but Inoichi certainly did. Yellow chrysanthemums symbolize secret love, though now, it wasn't much of a secret anymore._

* * *

Author's Note: What did you guys think? Personally, I missed writing Emiko and Minato scenes so much! This was such a fun, light hearted chapter to write, before everything gets dark. The next chapter will include Minato and Emiko in the present (before she dies) and you'll find out some more about Emiko. I hope you enjoy and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far! It means the world to me that you like this story. Please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Emiko is my character.

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Well done Minato." The Third Hokage said as he looked over the meticulously written mission report. Minato kept his head bowed, knowing all too well what was going to come next.

"No one can deny that you play a crucial role in this war and am an important asset to Konoha's military force. However, I'm worried about your mental state, in the midst of war, it can be easy to ignore how overworked you feel." The Hokage paused, "I think it would do you great benefit if you took some time off."

"With all do respect, Hokage-sama I have." Minato replied, keeping his head bowed.

The Hokage left out a gruff laugh, "You remind me so much of her, it's no wonder you two got along so well." Sorrow entered the Hokage's voice as Minato stiffened, knowing exactly who he was referring to. "Besides, you were home for a day and a half. That hardly counts as a break."

Minato kept his gaze locked on the ground, "I appreciate you concern, Hokage-sama. However, the war isn't ending anytime soon, and I won't let anymore Leaf shinobi die, not if I can help it."

The Third Hokage blew out some smoke, knowing where he was about to go was a sensitive topic for the golden haired jonin, still it had to be said, "You meant a great deal to her. Which is exactly why I don't want you to end up going down a dark path. Please Minato, if not for yourself, do this for her. Step away, just for a little bit."

It was clear the Hokage was no longer going to tiptoe around the subject of Emiko in front of Minato, something Minato begrudgingly understood, but what the Hokage did not know was that Minato had promised himself as he was cradling Emiko's lifeless body to his chest, was that he would never stop fighting this war until it ended or he was dead.

If there was one thing everyone knew, it was that Minato Namikaze was a man of his word.

 _Emiko sighed contentedly against Minato's chest. It was the perfect summer day, perfect for a much overdue date. The war isn't ending anytime soon and as the hospital began recruiting more staff, Emiko had began returning to her ANBU duties more often._

 _To say her ANBU and hospital duties, and Minato's job as a genin squad leader and elite jonin didn't put a strain on their relationship would be a lie._

 _Minato was constantly worried whenever Emiko went on ANBU missions and Emiko worried that she would see Minato in the hospitals emergency room._

 _This concern for one another's safety coupled with the intensity of the war made it apparent to both that they needed a day off. Which is exactly how they found themselves sitting at the edge of a lake, picnic basket and chrysanthemums in hand, enjoying the sunshine and each other's company for the first time in what felt like years._

" _I wish everyday could be like this," Emiko said, her head resting on his chest. She and Minato had finished eating the food they had made and were now contently laying on the grass, watching the clouds lazily move across the sky._

 _Minato hummed in agreement, twirling her ebony strands around his fingers. To any passerby, the two looked like any ordinary couple enjoying a nice day out, not two of the deadliest shinobi in the Five Great Shinobi Nations._

 _Minato turned and buried his head in her hair, "Emiko-chan, you smell like wildflowers."_

 _Emiko let out giggle, feeling light for the first time in ages, "Good, they're my favorite. Well, maybe they're my second favorite. I've developed a love for yellow chrysanthemums, thanks to you my happy flower." She said with a teasing smirk._

 _Minato let out a groan as he let his head fall back onto the soft ground. "I'm never forgiving Kushina for that nickname."_

 _Emiko laughed imagining the red headed kunoichi tells other shinobi about Minato's nickname. "You have to admit, it suits you more than the Yellow Flash does. Just imagine: instead of being called the Yellow Flash in the Bingo book, you'll be labeled under the Happy Flower. I personally think it's a lot more fitting."_

 _Minato shot her an unimpressed look before pulling her down for a long kiss._

" _I'll deal with my enemies calling me the happy flower as long as I have you in my arms." Minato said, gently caressing her face._

 _In response, Emiko placed her own hands on the sides of his face, pulling him closer._

" _I'll let them know," She said before giving him another kiss. The couple laid tangled in the grass, kissing each other until the sun began to set and the sky was a brilliant red._

 _As it began to grow darker, Minato started to get up but Emiko placed a gentle hand on his chest, "Let's stay outside a little longer."_

 _Minato gave Emiko a look filled with adoration as he pulled them back down onto the grass, his hands finding their way in hair again._

 _A comfortable silence rested between the two as they watched the sunset. After a bit, Emiko broke the silence, "I wish everyday could be this calm and perfect."_

 _Minato responded by placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Me too," he said pausing momentarily, before asking her something he had been concerned about ever since she began working for ANBU again, "How are Emiko-chan?"_

 _To many, it would be a harmless question but Emiko knew exactly what Minato was implying in his question. Though they have never spoken specifically about her past and abrupt hiatus from ANBU, it had come up a few times in passing._

 _Taking a deep breath, Emiko said, "It's been good. I've missed the other ANBU members, and team dynamic we had."_

 _Minato listened silently, "I'm glad, I heard everyone was happy to have you back."_

 _It was true, as word traveled among the shinobi ranks that Emiko was returning to ANBU, if only temporarily, celebration and happiness spread. Emiko was one of the greatest ANBU members in all of the Hidden Leaf's history and not only was she a talented kunoichi, she was a gifted leader and strategist._

 _There was a unspoken question hanging on Minato's lips that he wasn't sure he had the courage to ask, but as usual, Emiko who had been trained to read people since she could walk beat him to it._

" _You're wondering why I took a break from the ANBU and combat missions." Emiko said in a knowing tone._

" _I think everyone wonders why, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Minato responded, in a tone that assured her that he wouldn't push her to say anything she didn't want to._

 _Emiko let out a long sigh, "I wish there was an newsworthy, juicy reason behind my decision, but at the end of the day, the reason why I had to take a break was because it was just too much. I love the Hidden Leaf and would risk my life again and again if it meant Konoha would be safe… but all the assassinations, bombings, and… and… espionage, going on missions back to back… they took their toll on me."_

 _Emiko let out a shuddering breath, and Minato felt the overwhelming urge to take her somewhere safe, far away from their war torn world. Of course, that could never be anything more than a dream. They were shinobi, fighting to protect their family and home was what they did. It could never be any different._

" _Then one day I snapped. Went completely blank and my n on an important assassination mission. Thank kami my partner had the sense to restrain me and complete the mission himself. I don't know what would have happened if it had just been me." Emiko said, recalling the mission that determined her break from the ANBU. At the time, Emiko thought it would be permanent but even the Hokage had made it clear it could not be. A few months was all he said he could give her, and while Emiko had resented him for forcing her back in, she had to respect the decisions he made, knowing how hard they were._

 _Emiko paused, giving Minato a moment to process everything. He had heard that there had been an ANBU mission gone almost wrong a few months ago, though the details were classified. It was exactly the same time that the Leaf's top ANBU had been relieved of her duties for awhile, which had come as a shock to everyone._

 _Even among the genin and civilians, whispers had followed Emiko and her reputation._

 _Among the shinobi ranks people gossiped about her espionage skills and ability to extract any information out of anyone. In the Hokage's building people would say, "She's not who you think she is. Women like that can bring a village to its knees with a single look."_

 _It was true, on more than one occasion, Emiko had destroyed villages with nothing more than a look at the right person, a whisper in someone's ear, and a bomb planted at the right spot. It had been easy, natural for her, and in the end, it almost killed her._

 _She continued telling Minato about her past, the words spewing out of her mouth uncontrollably. By the time she was finished, her head was tucked into Minato's shoulders and she was sobbing as she apologized over and over for the actions she had committed. Minato ran a smoothing hand down her back, whispering calming words in her ear._

" _It's not your fault." He whispers and his blue eyes look like liquid sadness when she finally pulled away._

" _It is, I know what I did and don't say it was just for the sake of the Hidden Leaf. There were alternatives, and I didn't choose that path. For me it was and always will be blood and gore. I need you to know this. You don't know what you're asking for, what you're sacrificing being with me." She turned to leave but his grip around her arms remained firm, stopping her from running._

" _That's not who you are, no matter how hard to try to convince yourself. I know who you are, Rin knows who you are, your family and comrades know who you are, and they love you. I love you. You can try and convince yourself you're not worthy of being loved, but that won't change the fact that you are." Minato said, her face nestled in between his palms. His thumb brushing away her tears as his own fell._

 _Time stopped between them as Minato slowly lowered his head, capturing her lips with his own. Hoping to convey through the kiss that he loved her beyond words, even more than he loved Konoha, and that he would always love her._

 _When they finally pulled apart, Minato rested his forehead against hers, whispering softly, "Please don't run from me or yourself. I love you Emiko."_

* * *

Author's Note: Aww Minato said he loved her. Since there are only two chapter left in this story you know what that means, Emiko's death is coming up. I'm still planning out the details and where exactly the story will end, but thank you for coming along on this journey with me! It means so much that you enjoy my writing and Emiko as well. Thank you for reading and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favoited, and followed this story so far! I means the world to me. Please enjoy the second to last chapter of this story! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Emiko is my character.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Minato." A voice shook him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see none other than Kushina standing in front of his desk with a bag of food. Startled, he turned to look at the clock, only to realize that it was around nine at night.

Kushina must have picked up on his surprise because her shift morphed into a frown as she glanced at what he had been reading, a book on battle techniques.

He was sure that she was about to scold him but instead she just let out a long, tired sigh that made him feel even more guilty, "Here I brought you a late dinner. Gotta keep up your strength, you know."

"Kushina, I really am-" Minato began but she cut him off.

"You can keep going this, Minato. It's not healthy and… and I know you think you deserve it but you don't. There was nothing you could do to prevent what happened and now… now you're just hurting everyone around you." Kushina finished, her voice breaking as tears rolled down her face.

A wave of guilt crashed into Minato as he saw how torn and broken his long time friend was. Minato enveloped Kushina into his arms as Kushina began to cry freely, "You're not the only one who misses her, Minato. Everyone does but she wouldn't want to see you acting this way. Think about Rin and her family must feel to see you like this."

Kushina kept sobbing while Minato kept his arms around her. Her words served to jolt him back to reality and put everything into perspective.

Minato had a million words he wanted to say to Kushina, to Rin and her family, and to all his other shinobi but right now, with Kushina sobbing and stating how his actions had terrified and worried her all at once, all he could think to say was, "Thank you Kushina, and I'm sorry."

 _Blood. There was so much blood everywhere that Minato thought that he would never be able to wash it off. Not without it leaving any stains at least._

 _Around him lay the corpses of his comrades and enemies, limbs shattered across the battlefield and headless bodies lay in heap. There were explosions surrounding him and his comrades as kunai and shuriken flew back and forth, impaling both trees and shinobi who were not quick enough to get out of the way._

 _Minato threw three kunai before jumping back into the cover of the trees. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly a mission could change either for the better or the worse. In this case, it was for the worse. Lord Hokage had assigned him and a small plotton of chunin along with a member of the ANBU to head to a meeting point where they would exchange scrolls with an unknown ally before heading back to the Hidden Leaf._

 _Under normal circumstances, there would be no need for an ANBU member to join them but the chunin in Minato's platoon were relatively new and they were entering enemy territory. It was only at the meeting place that Minato realized that ANBU member escorting them was none other than Emiko herself. Minato couldn't keep a small smile from his face when he saw her but immediately returned to shinobi mode, knowing that they were about to depart on a mission that required all of his focus._

 _Infiltrating enemy territory had been easy, the problem arose right after the exchange of scrolls. It was the robotic movements in the masked ally's body that tipped Minato that something was wrong. Emiko must have noticed because she pushed one of the chunin out of the way just as an explosion went off._

 _Their ally that blown himself or herself up. Minato later realized that their informant must have been under some kind of genjutsu._

 _Just as the smoke cleared, hundreds of kunai shot at the Leaf shinobi and chaos ensued._

 _Judging from the enemies skills, Minato guessed most of them where chunin with a handful of jonin but the jonin proved to be powerful adversaries. It wasn't until most of the chunin where dead that Minato saw one of the jonin bite his thumb and pull out a summoning scroll. Minato's eyes widen as he saw what was happening and prepared to throw a kunai at him but Emiko beat him to it. Just as she plunged her katana into him, the shinobi slammed his palm into the scroll._

 _Explosions were set off all throughout the forest and Minato was thrown off his feet._

 _For a minute, all Minato saw before him was destruction and smoke as debris flew into his eyes._

" _Get up, Minato." Someone said as a hand went to pull him up._

 _Emiko. Her mask had been blown off during the explosion and Minato could see cuts and scrapes scattered across her face._

" _Get the remaining shinobi back into the forest. We have to leave before anymore explosions go off." Emiko said._

 _Just as the last words left her mouth, a kunai with an explosive tag attached lodged itself into the ground by her left. Luckily both she and Minato were able to jump into the forest before it went off only to see that there were more shinobi hidden in the trees waiting for them._

 _It was clear their mission was to ensure no Leaf shinobi escaped alive._

 _Both Emiko and Minato jumped, pulling out their katana and kunai repseticetyly, preparing to fight. Somewhere in the heat of battle, Minato lost sight of Emiko but he knew she was more than capable defending herself._

 _As the fight progressed it become painfully clear to Minato that the chunin he and Emiko fought earlier were only meant to weaken them. Judging from the shinobi now, it was clear they were at least jonin level._

 _Anger filled Minato as he thought of how these shinobi were so willing to use their chunin as pawns and he let the anger fuel him._

 _All of a sudden, he felt someone slam him to the ground and he was about to fight back when he realized it was Emiko. Simultaneously, more explosions went off and both shinobi covered their heads._

 _Emiko was the first one to get up after the explosions ceased, holding out a hand to help Minato. They both knew the battle was far from over and it was painfully clear that these shinobi had little regard for their own lives along with those of their comrades. Minato and Emiko would have to be extra cautious and careful when launching a counter attack._

 _Just before their hands connected a kunai soared through the air, promising a swift death as it impaled itself into Emiko's chest._

 _Blood immediately filled Emiko's mouth as her bright brown eyes locked with Minato's horrified blue ones. Minato caught her just as she began to fall forward. Speechless, he cradled her body in his arms. Neither of them said anything, there was no need too. Emiko never took her eyes away from his as the life drained out of her. With great effort, she offered him one last smile before she closed her eyes for the last time. It was so similar to the smile she had when they first met in the forest so many days ago. Back then there were in the safety of the Hidden Leaf village… now Minato held the limp body of the only women he would ever love._

 _A twig snapping forced him to look up to see a group of jonin with smug grins on their face._

" _Hurts, doesn't it?" One of them said, mocking him._

 _Minato remained silent as he gently placed Emiko's body on the ground. There was no use responsif, no use in anything at all except to obliterate the shinobi responsible for Emiko's death._

 _Minato looked up and saw nothing but red._

* * *

Author's Note: Not the greatest chapter but it will have to do. I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Well this is the end guys! I know I say it every chapter in every story but thank you so much for every review, favorite, follow, and just deciding to give this story a chance. It means so much to me that you decided to read something I wrote, even if it wasn't the best sometimes. I started this chapter last summer when I wasn't sure what to write, only that I had to write and now, it's finished. I still can't believe it and there's really nothing left to say but thank you! Please review and let me know what you liked most about this story and what you would like to see from me in the future! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Emiko is my character.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"It's been awhile, Minato-san." A woman at the counter greeted him as he walked into the Yamanaka Flower Store. He immediately knew that she was Inoichi wife and judging from the small bump, she and Inoichi were expecting their first child together.

Minato offered her a warm smile, "It has indeed. Please give Inoichi my best and congratulations." He added nodding to her stomach.

She glowed with happiness, "Thank you Minato-san. What can I get for you?"

"A dozen yellow chrysanthemums please." Minato asked and thanked her as he handed her the correct amount of money.

She wrapped the flowers for him before waving goodbye. Minato walked out the store, and for the first time since Emiko died, he stopped and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his face. Kushina was right, Emiko wouldn't want to see him like this. No one did and though she was gone, that didnt mean he should stop living. No, she would never want that.

Minato nodded and greeted as civilians and shinobi called out to him as he walked through the village, stopping to enjoy the sights and sounds of his beloved village. He stopped at the spot near the lake that he and Emiko often spent their day offs at. There was a lightness about the lake that day, as if it was welcoming Minato home and asking where he had been all this time.

As he walked closer, Minato saw a cluster of bright wildflowers growing near the edges of the water. They seemed to be calling to him, Minato picked a few flowers and added them to his bundle of yellow chrysanthemums.

With the flowers in hand, Minato headed off to his final destination.

The fire symbol in Konoha's cemetery stood tall and proud as Minato made his way towards Emiko's grave, his feet had memorized the way months ago.

When he arrived, he kneeled and gently placed the flowers on Emiko's grave, taking a moment to trace her name with his fingers.

"A lot has changed. I've changed and… I think you would be happy to know that. Maybe you've been worried about me too… Anyways, the war's still going on and I'm still fighting but now…" he trailed off, trying to find the right words. "Now, I'm not fighting just to for the sake of fighting, I'm fighting for the future, for everything we wanted. I promise I'm going to do everything I can, for our village and the children of the Hidden Leaf village."

The stone remained silent, but Minato felt down to his bones that Emiko had heard him. Minato slowly rose, a new energy in his body as he pressed his hands to his lips before touching the stone one last time. "Thank you Emiko-chan. I love you." Minato whispered as he walked away.

* * *

"Minato-sensei! You're late!" Obito yelled as he approached the Team 7 meeting spot.

Minato offered them an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, I had something I had to do before coming here."

Obito huffed but soon forgot about his sensei's lateness. Kakashi muttered an insult which immediately caused Obito to yelled at the silver haired ninja. Rin offered him a bright smile before attempting to stop her teammates from killed each other.

Minato let out a small laugh about his student's antics before turning and looking at the three of them. Obito, Rin, and Kakashi. His Students. The future of the Hidden Leaf village.

Seeing his team together like this brought back to mind a conversation he had once had with Emiko.

" _You sure have an interesting team, Minato." Emiko said as she watched his three students train._

 _Minato nodded, leaning back against a nearby tree, "I know. At first, I had my reservations but seeing them each grow into their own and as a team has given me hope for the future. They can make, I know they can." Minato said, his blue eyes filled with pride._

 _Emiko looked from Minato to his students, "You're really lucky, you know that?" She asked, wistfulness in her tone._

 _When he looked at her curiously so she continued, "Not everyone has a team as strong and dedicated as you do. On the surface it looks like they might never get along, but look at them," She gestured with her head where Obito had somehow fallen during training. While Kakashi must have mocked the Uchiha, he held out a hand which Obito took and pulled the dark haired shinobi back on his feet. Emiko saw Rin use a small amount of medical ninjutsu to heal the scab on Obito's knee and the three went back to training._

" _They're lucky to have you as a teacher too. You guys are so lucky to have each other." Emiko added, looking at Minato with pure adoration in her eyes._

 _Unable to help himself, he pulled her close to him. Completely unconcerned that his students might see and kissed her._

" _We truly are." Minato said, truth shaping every one of his words._

* * *

Author's Note: Wow… I still can't believe this story is finished. Thank you so much for coming along with me on this journey. Your support and feedback has meant the world to me. Thank you and I hope we meet again on the next story!


End file.
